


New Paint Job

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, Masturbation, Solo, Xeno, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming of age is marked by a lot of different things. Brightly colored jizz happens to be one of the more embarrassing ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Paint Job

He opened the door slowly, stepping into the room, the lowerblood a step behind him. “You can use this room. There are no restrictions on my section of the meteor, though I would appreciate it if you stayed out of the West Wing.”  
  
“Is this like some horrible rendition of ‘The handsome seadweller prince who is transformed by a curse into a hideous lususbeast and can only be saved by the successful filling of his red quadrant however all other trolls are too afraid of him to come to understand how pitiful his plight is and only the chance acquisition of a lowblooded slave girl is able to eventually save him from an eternity in the aforementioned state’? Because I don’t do the damsel in distress captured princess gig Equius. It’s lame and over done and just... no.”  
  
The blueblood had crossed his arms over his chest while she rambled. After she had stopped he quirked an eyebrow, “Are you quite finished?”  
  
Vriska growled, rolling her eyes. Or rather, eye, the seven red lights flared up instead. Equius had offered to replace her eye, but she said that would be letting his tech WAAAAAAAAY too close to her brain for comfort and that the arm he’d crafted was more than enough. Hadn’t been a thank you by any stretch of the imagination, but it had sufficed.  
  
“Go away, will you?”  
  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to just, shoo me away after being so hospitable? That is inexcusable. You will stop.” he asked lightly, his eyes unseen behind the cracked glasses.  
  
Another small growl and she stepped past him into the room, her bag slung over her shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thank you, you’re such a gracious host, the best gentleman, all that jazz. Now get out.” She pushed on him.  
  
The blueblood never budged, just looking down at her for a moment before turning with a small sigh and a shake of the head. Vriska shut the door behind him and he stepped down the hall, finally letting his arms drop. Ungrateful little....  
  
Equius shut the door to his own respiteblock behind him, locking it tight. Force of habit. Not that there was ever anyone here, but one couldn’t be too careful. He dropped down into his chair at his desk with a tired huff, the chair groaning in protest. He winced, trying to remember he couldn’t throw his weight around like that. Equius had his glasses pushed up to massage the bridge of his nose. He spun the chair, nudging the mouse on the desk gently. The screen brightened, Pesterchum already open.  
  
Not a single name on his list was available, which was odd. Nepeta must be out exploring the halls. It wasn’t a big deal that she was out, but he wish she’d keep a good sleeping schedule. He squashed down his overprotective moirail tendencies and opened his browser, flipping through messages.  
  
One message in particular though caught his attention. Titled ‘IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ’. It was from an anonymous source, but if it was important, he should probably not waste time. For all the blue blood knew, it could be from red leader, or even one of the highbloods. Clicking it open the top of the message read,  
  
‘To Equius Zahhak, hemocolor #000056. This message is of utmost importance. Please read all of this message, do not skim. I will know. The details below the cut are crucial to your future and I implore you not to skip anything.’  
  
He scanned over the first chunk of text a few times before it sank in that he’d have to sit and read this. He half turned to inform Vriska he’d be busy for a few minutes, but the message looked too important to be ignored. He scanned over it one last time before taking note of the size of the message. 413 Megabytes! Holy- That... was a large file. He’d be busy for a good while reading. Equius rubbed his eyes, setting his glasses to the side before setting his chair right and scrolling down into the body.  
  
He was confronted by a picture of a female hoofbeast with two fingers a knuckle deep into her nook, her thumb resting on the base of her indigo bulge.  
  
Oh.  
  
Okay... that...  
  
Equius swallowed hard, blinking a few times before continuing on through the file. He repeated the file was important a few times, scrolling through a gap of white to find yet another picture. This time a boytaur with a bucket between his legs and just the tip of his deep purple bulge hooked over the edge of it.  
  
He let out a small puff of air. What was this file even?! Why would anyone think this was important? The art was very nice, something he could appreciate but...  
  
He rolled the ball a few times, flipping past a few more pictures quickly. A line of black text read,  
  
‘You have been looking at all of these, correct? It is very important that you inspect each one. You’ll understand at the end.’  
  
His eyebrows knitted together, pushed up in confusion. He scrolled back up to look over the ones he had passed over. Another male and a female with their bulges in a knot over a bucket. Equius’s teeth creaked under the pressure he was putting on them.  
  
If this whole file was... He....  
  
Equius sighed lightly, sitting back in the chair for a moment, covering his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sudden twisting in his stomach. He peeked up through his fingers at the computer, a female with her legs spread and her bulge twisted into a question mark with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.  
  
He hissed through his broken teeth and dropped a hand into the space between his legs, gripping the edge of the chair until it groaned in protest. He let go, almost positive he’d left an indentation. This message was surely going to be the death of him. He leaned back in, scrolling to the next one, a purple female with her ridged bulge halfway in her own nook. A small strangled whine in the back of his throat at his hand pulled back, palming against his groin.  
  
He shook his head, covering his face, rubbing his temples. A dot of sweat trailed down his face. He was going to have to make sure Vriska wouldn’t be bothering him. He... Maybe letting off a little steam wouldn’t be too bad? He’d done this before, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone even under code of law or something. Maybe if a highblood DEMANDED he tell them, but...  
  
All trolls produced half a bucket of fluid upon orgasm. That was something they all knew. But that wasn’t something that happened until a certain age. Or rather, a certain point in development. Before that point, orgasms could still be reached, but there was never any... mess. The indigoblood knew he was still a little ways off as most of the lowbloods below him hadn’t reached that point, as far as he knew.  
  
Vriska had stressed him out, and now this. Maybe just make it quick. Get it over with and out of the way so he could get through this will less of a-  
  
Two females, one with her ass raised to the viewer, her bulge curled in on itself, her face buried in her partner’s nook.  
  
Equius buried his face in his hands with a small groan of irritation. He stood up quickly, crossing his block to unlock the door. He opened it to look down the hall. Silently he slipped through the halls of the labworks that had been claimed as his own, locating the other troll’s borrowed block with ease. He couldn’t hear anything from the other side of the door. Maybe some light breaths, but they were far off. He was almost certain she was sleeping at this point. The clocks all said it it was well into the morning. He needed to get through this message and this... task. He had a busy day tomorrow.  
  
The blue blooded troll slipped back into his room, standing with his back to the door. The computer was still lit up across the room, the same picture still on display. He bit his lip with jagged broken teeth before crossing and sitting down slowly. He hated doing this, but if he didn’t he’d be in pain. Nepeta was even usually able to tell when he’d put it off. Of course she’d never know it was THAT that was bothering him, but apparently he got a little more snippy with people?  
  
Equius shook the thoughts out of his head, shimmied out of his pants and underwear, and set them aside. Didn’t want to damage any of his other clothes..  
  
He growled in frustration looking down at himself, a deep blue line of blush etching across his face. A few trickles of blue dripped from his nook, one to match from the sheath that kept his bulge safe. That was more than usual. His brow was already damp with a sheen of sweat. Equius scrolled to the next picture, one finger absently brushing the flap of skin. His stomach turned at the feeling of the rough skin against something so sensitive.  
  
The head snaked out, prodding against his finger, playfully asking to be stroked. No. Don’t think about this in a good light. You shouldn’t even-  
  
“Mngh!”  
  
Equius’ hand flew to his mouth, stifling a moan as the first inch curled around his finger. He bit down on his finger as the rest slowly worked it’s way out. His eyes jammed shut and his breathing staggered. A few dots of blood as his broken teeth pricked through his skin. He licked his finger and gripped the arm of his chair instead, familiar indentations along the underside.  
  
The deep blue organ curled out, wrapping around his wrist, lazy and slow, leaving slightly opaque lines of blue across his skin. It had never been like this before, but then again, he’d never been this worked up. This message which he was slowly beginning to think wasn’t as important as stated, and might actually be some kind of sick prank. And then there was Vriska. She really rubbed him the wrong way. Sometime he just wanted to-  
  
Augh! No! Don’t think about other trolls Equius. Thinking about others is just going to make this a hell of a lot more awkward and inexcusably wrong!  
  
With his free hand he scrolled through, hoping this would stop at some point. Instead he was posed with a new challenge. A deep violet blooded seadweller muscle beast wearing nothing but his jewelry. Necklaces, bangles, an anklet and a line of gold studs down his bulge. That was the last straw. The indigo pushed the chair away from the computer, leaning down to rest his arm on the desk, his head against his arm.  
  
If he made this quick, he could get through this message and got to bed and forget that any of this happened. At it’s full length, his bulge really wasn’t one to be trifled with. On some mildly creepy level he was proud. But again, that was creepy and weird, so no. 10 inches with a thick base. He shook off the logistics and math behind all of this and set to get this over with.  
  
The hand his head rested again reached up, curling his fingers through his hair, pulling on it slightly. Equius bit his lip, pulling slow even strokes from base to tip. A shiver ran through him, jolting up his spine. He stopped thinking and just let his instincts take over. The organ slipped between his fingers, wrapping around his thumb, pulling his hand closer, guiding it towards the waiting nook.  
  
Thumb brushing over the entrance, each stroke sending a tremor of pleasure straight to his toes. He swallowed hard, uncurling the bulge from his thumb, pressing one finger to the entrance and then up inside, hissing lightly at the numbing coolness that surrounded his index. It was a lot easier to maneuver this time around, pressing to the last knuckle with ease. A few thrust and he needed more. A second finger followed and his back arched a little, his hips rolling up into the pleasant intrusion.  
  
Equius’ bulge whipped back, running against his shirt. He shook his head, leaning back in the chair, legs spread wide. He pulled his shirt up, out of reach and held it between his teeth, panting slightly.  
  
That third finger was a tight fit. Not a bad fit, just tight. Full almost. He didn’t know from experience, but he doubted it felt like the real thing. Suffice to say it would work for now. Not that he had any inclination to worry about partners. He wasn’t even pailing age yet. It wasn’t something he should really be concerning himself with.  
  
An unruly feeling in the pit of his chest was growing. It was the same urgency he knew, but it was far worse than normal. Edged with razor barbs and salt, gripping and slicing his lungs. It writhed, making him uncomfortable to say the least. Pressure and knots and just all around unpleasant NEED.  
  
He pulled his hand away from the arm of the chair, wrapping his fingers along the base of the bulge still thrashing against his stomach, pulling short quick motions along the bottom. It shuddered in his grasp with each tug. But the pain in his chest just intensified, lowering to his stomach, heating up and lashing fire through his veins.

  
  


  
Equius let his head drop back against the chair, falling into a quick, steady rhythm. He’d never felt the pain, which he put two and two together was the body’s urge and need building up. He had no idea he’d needed it this badly though. Granted, it had been a few weeks, but apparently the stress of the game and the meteor colliding with the cerulean’s quarters had put strain on him. How that translated to a ferocious urge like this, he would never know. Mostly because he would never fully understand these ridiculous things, and his brain was so hazy with the pleasure and the need that thinking really wasn’t something he was focused on. Nothing much past-

“Ffff-” he groaned, catching himself, “Fiddlesticks.”

He closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him, trying to climb the orgasm. He could see the release just on the horizon, but it was a matter of getting there. Like warm silk sliding over his brain, settling into all the nooks and crannies. That pun... was in bad taste. Equius sighed as a deep shudder ran through him, curling his toes against the cool metal flooring, his stockings still pulled high.

The panting was turning into soft moans, he couldn’t control himself. Hitches in breath with each movement. Pulling up his bulge at the same time he thrusted his fingers in. He rocked his hips up into each movement, his chest tight. Why wasn’t it working? He was usually there by now. A small hissed whine through his teeth. He didn’t stop though, no matter how frustrated he was. He couldn’t get flustered. If his strength were to get out of his train of thought. That would be... bad.

Paying attention to the ludicrous act and his own strength took his mind away from the fact that things were slipping and working a hell of a lot smoother than normally. Hot, flustered and a sheen of sweat across his skin added to his closed eyes and frantic nature, he didn’t take into consideration there was a lot more fluid than normal.

Deep blue dripped from his nook, coating his hands and covering the chair under him, dotting to the floor slowly. He groaned louder, sighing heavily. He hoped to God that Vriska was sleeping. If she heard him now and said something later he would probably be conflicted over ordering her to keep quiet, or just outright dying of embarrassment. The thought of her mocking him, forcing him into some horrible bribery. The blackmail the troll could probably get away with-

The metal coil in his stomach wound to the breaking point just thinking about it! His chest heaved and his ears burned as he groaned, his eyes rolling back, hitting that wall.

His nook tightened painfully around his fingers, his bulge writhing frantically in his grip. He came, hard and with such strength. And it definitely wasn’t normal. Genetic material rushed from the pores, soaking his hand and the front of him. Suddenly drenched in his own fluids, he couldn’t bear to open his eyes. He could hear the rush of it, shifting slightly. His face burned blue as it all hit the floor with a splash that echoed against the metal.

A staggered sigh and he was able to crack an eye open. Equius took in the sight, his body shaking, coming down from the orgasm and the first... The deep indigo blue color was everywhere! He choked on an irritated growl, unable to move from the horror of what he’d just done.

The door across the room cracked open, a familiar curtain of black hair and teeth swung itself around the door, “Eeeeeeeequiiii-”

Vriska stopped, letting the door swing open, her eye wide, the lights in the glasses startlingly bright. Equius closed his legs and curled in on himself before looked up at her, suddenly pissed and embarrassed, “GET OUT!”

“No no no no no no no no! You are NOT! I cannot fucking believe you ZAHHAK!” Vriska shrieked, baring her teeth.

“Serket! Get the fuck out! Now!” Equius ordered, standing up to his full height, snarling right back at her. His bulge was still only half sheathed, dripping down his stockings, the last of it hitting the floor.

“I can’t believe you hit the pailing period before I did I-”

“VRISKA!”

She slammed the door behind her, a furious scream as she raced down the hallway. He sighed, his hair hanging in his face in damp strands. The violet with the piercings still posted on his screen, he looked at his hand, then the monitor again. His jaw set he nudged the mouse to the corner and clicked heavily, cringing at the crack, the plastic broken. Fantastic. Equius looked down at himself, his mind and body a mess. The blue coated everything.

He’d better go start the water for a bath to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful accompaniment from my lovely Jesseth.  
> http://altamaranempire.tumblr.com/post/31567309736/i-dont-normally-draw-canon-chars-but-when-i-do


End file.
